Final Animatronics (Vol. 4)
WARNING : There would be inappropriate words, pictures, content, etc. YOU HAVE BEEN WARNED Info '''Final Animatronics '''is the last game of the series of Final. It will be continued from its past called First Vol. 1. It was called Final Vol. 4, too. Mechanics 1. Night Vision Goggles You are in the dark, so wear this to see any animatronics in your office hall. It eats power though. 2. Monitor With total 16 cameras (8/8 vent & main cameras) and more mechanics, there will be more mini mechanics. The monitor has a lamp controls, toggle them on or off to see in the camera. They eat power though. The monitor has a Speaker. Hold on the microphone button on your top right and start talking to the monitor. They will be attracted. (If your device is not connected to a microphone, you wouldn't need to talk, it will automatically attract the animatronics.) The monitor has a Vigillant Security System Protocol (Vigilsecuresysprotocol/VSSP) that can be used to detect any nearby animatronics on the camera. It drinks power. Vent Close is a rather risky but good rewarded plan. You will close a vent and it will make any animatronic from moving to you, to the Parts & Services/Show Stage. 3. Sensors These bad boys could detect any movement in the office hall. Serves power as dinner though. 4. Flashlight (removed, exclusive at beta 0.1.2 - 0.1.4) !ERROR! "User///:Titanium Steel/Documents/Games/Final/final4/beta/flashlight" not found Please check your browser Found Flashlight is a removed mechanic in FA. It works the same as night vision goggles. 5. Freddy's Mascot (exclusive at 1.1.4 - onwards) A mask would not fool these animatronics. They are conscious dead humans. To fool them, wear a WHOLE mascot would work. It take for about 5 seconds to wear it though. You cannot use anything or move your vision, because your playing "dead" 6. Gun A secret mechanic to use and in Free Roam Night, it is automatically added to your hands. It protects you from the animatronics, thus, making you uncatchable and seem like cheating. To activate the Gun, change the codes on "Gun_Objecttype" activate:false to activate:true And the codes on "Gun_Spritetype" activate:false to activate:true Or else : If you only activate the Sprite, you can still activate it, visually. It won't work and will just be a dead mechanic. If you only activate the Object, you can activate it, but you would have to do it blind. You can't see the gun, but it can shoot. The bullet still is visible, as it is a separate file and already activated in the game. 7. Tape Recorder It is the same just like in FNAC 3. You must wind it up via cameras to keep Shadow Freddy asleep. You can just don't open the monitor and just wear the mascot all the time. Wrong. Shadow Freddy would kill you instantly because you need to wind his tape recorder. Recorded Voices There will be recorded voices of a previous night guard 23 years ago, that voiced the mechanics of the game. You will need to listen to him. - Night 1 Ummm, is it starting? It is very darn hard to get this thing working... Oh, it is! Oh, ehm. Hello, Employee! Uhh, i just wanted to record myself helping others suit up for the nightshift. If you are hearing this, well, you are still alive! I- i am not... Um.. Sorry, this is my first time.. Eheheh.. Well, i a- am just wanted to help you. Uhh, now the pizzeria is very high-budget, so everything will be just like the 31st century. Now you will have a $200 Sensor. C- careful, don't, don't break it.. It is v- very expensive... You.. Click the- the button, and it'll activate a screen under it. W- well, if you see any movements on the screen, you will know, you are not alone. So you detected a thief. Now now, you CAN neutralize, nor needed to, k-k-kill t-the th-thief.. Well, that is n-not in the contract when you signed up, isn't it? One thing, you can choose to kill.... Or be killed... So we provided you with a gun. Oh, and also, in the Parts & Service feed, you'd find a tape recorder a-and it is rigged to be wound via cameras. Just needed ya to b-be.. Uhm.. Keeping that thing asleee- i-i mean to keep calm. Just p-please, wind the darn box. You will also have a mascot in stored cause the Parts & Service does not have enough space to store anymore now.. With that thing... Well, if you don't want to trust the sensor, you can see the thief by yourself with your night vision goggles... Yeah... The owner never thinked about purchasing a damn flashlight.. Ok, that's it. See you tomorrow. *message ends* 2. Night 2 Hey! Uh, well, i am now, urr... Pretty getting the hang of this! Eheheheh.. Well, have you heard about the other employees talking about something called "The Slap Of '48" and something like that. Err, it happened in 1948, like happened in this Spider's Entertainment Restaurant company. It happened in the first location, where a boy is slapped so hard, that he can die. The perpetrator is.. They say it's Spider, ya know? Umm, well it gives me chills. What did that boy do? Ask his name? Well, most and likely not.. Umm.. Probably... Well, the company had a... Secret... Umm.. Nah nah nah. I think you haven't quite understand yet... Umm, Just, just... Okay.. This is awkward.. Well, i can tell it is a secret full of "Gears"... Ahem, my boss will take over at your third day. He will give you certain hints and... Personal things.. Hoaaam.. Ok.. Gettin' pretty late! Alright, see you tomorrow... *message ends* 3. Night 3 Ahem. Welcome to Spider Entertainment employee. I am your boss alias the owner of this enstablishment. Let me introduce, my name is James. I heard about my employee helping you getting started. So, no further instructions are needed. Ouch, my cheek.. Pardon, i have a painful past. My cheek hurts because of that. Well, i also heard that my employee had told you about an incident. Slap of 48? I don't believe it. I don't, even know who is the..... Victim... Oh! Umm, pardon. Well.. Good night! *message ends* 4. Night 4 Ehm.. Hey. How you doing? So uhh.. On your fourth day, you are actually skilled! To n-not be fired! I wouldn't jog long, so um, bye! *message ends* 5. Night 5 Heeey! Uhm, i wouldn't be voicing anymore voices.. Now, hey, i would tell you a secret! *animatronic mumbling and screams in the background* You know? There is actually something called a Gearsuit. You must roll the gears to the side and it will make enough space for an adult person inside! There is, a change of safety rules in the company. After an accident learned in the #79 location, we topped safety as priority for both adults and children. Including employees. So we permanently banned the suits and just use non hybrid suits. You'll be uhh... An actor after this okay? Stay.. *heavy footsteps* alive.. *Animatronic scream* *blood and gore teared out and scarring* OH MY GOOO- *Bone break* *message ends* 6. Night 6 Hello. I am the "probably" last night guard working in this enstablishment. Now, there is a letter for me to guide *footsteps* you through the ni- *animatronic screech* HOLY SH- *animatronic scream and gore* *bubbled blood talking if decoded, it will say "July." An odd last word.* *message ends* Animatronics 1. Springlock Golden Freddy (Deceased James) He is very sneaky and fast and smart, very hard to spot in the cameras. But he makes loud moans through the room. If you hear moans in that camera, that means he is there. To ward him off, you need to wear a mascot and play dead. He will go away eventually. 2. Danny the Pumpkinhead (Deceased Haley) He is very easy to spot, but makes minimal noise. If you hear faint breathing in your vents, wear the mascot! If you bring your monitor up, he will kill you. 3. Shadow Freddy (Deceased Henry) He is transparent, so he cannot be spotted AT ALL. So you need to use audio on this one. If you hear deep and slown down Golden Freddy laugh, wear the mask immediately! 4. Shadow Bonnie (Deceased Helen) She is very easy. Easy to spot and hear. And has the least of AI from all. But she is fast. Wear the mascot if you see her in the Hall. 5. Old Friends (Deceased James, Haley, Helen, Henry.) The mixed version of them. Old Friends AI is always 20. He is very hard to spot and very hard to hear. Making him an official boss animatronic. He appears in Night 6, Custom Night, and Free Roam Night. The chances of surviving Night 6 are drastically decreased to 27% from losing that is 73%. Old Friends mark of entering is white pupil eyes in the hallway and super duper super faint voices that seem to come from James. It will be fully audible in the game files. "Another feast, another live. Ahaha!" "Some things weren't go as planned, but the Painful's failed to catch you, now it is time to catch you now!" "Heey, this little space and being stuck to people is not comfortable!" "We was dead, but we are reborn!" Minigames 1. Prologue You are at an 8-bit minigame. Weird noises are everywhere and echoing laughs can be heard. Golden Freddy walks from the stairs. He is twitching crazily. He will proceed forward until he is off screen and end the minigame. 2. Night 1 You are playing as a curious man who stays in his home. There is a sofa where he is sitting, a window with rain coming down to his lawn, there is a picture of his and his family. There is also a cellar door beside the picture. There is a table beside the sofa with a telephone on it. An off screen TV is in front of the sofa. The telephone rings immediately, and the man quickly answered. Here is the log of the conservation : Man : Hello? Caller : Hello Danny. Man : Who is this who is calling me? Caller : Would you know, your old pal James. So sorry to hear about your wife's death, Helen. Man : Wha- James? What do you want? Do you want cigarettes? You know they are not illegal in this country, it is ok here. Caller : I already know Danny, i finished college. I am here to inform you, that your son... Man : What about Haley? Caller : ...is dead. Man : *Gasp* WHAT?! Caller : Oh yes. Dead. Man : HOLY F**K! OH MY GOD!!! *Constant breathing* Caller : Oh you watch your mouth Mr. Watson, he is dead. I will hang up for now. Try and catch up to the gift i gave you.. ;) Man : WHAT DID YOU F*- Caller : He is, technically, still moving. Man : HOLY JULY! F**K! The call is ended. The man is now crying. And then a door bell was heard. You will walk to the front door. There is nothing but the front door, and a package was found. It's content is the keys to the Spider Entertainment Restaurant #164. Wait, isn't that one was burnt to the ground? Well, it is underground. So there must be some remains. The man grabs a suitcase, wears a scarf and leave. 2. Night 2 The man is entering a Spider restaurant, and it is just a small rubble. The man said "This must be it." The player must inspect everything until they found an elevator. The man said "The elevator must be out of power, but wouldn't hurt to try.. Right?" "The man walks in the elevator, and surprisingly, after 20 years more, it still works! James probably was stupid enough to pay for the electric bill at an abandoned restaurant, probably. 3. Night 3 The man now proceeds to descend down to the underground facility. The man's face seems to be worried, as there is so many skeletons and broken animatronics from the previous location. And it is very dark. The man said "Okay. I am walking in the deepest restaurant on earth, the last location of Spider's, the biggest one too. What should i find?!" The man proceeds till the minigame fades to black. 4. Night 4 The man met a monitor. And suddenly, the monitor said "Signal Interrupted by : Owner - Unable to cancel this interruption" and then a voice starts playing "Hello Danny, glad you could make it. You know, i paid the electric bill on purpose, you know. Well, your son is not dead, technically. He is moving. His suit IS the one what is moving. Well, i am dead too. I am just like him. Trapped. Dead. Possessed. And etc. Just proceed to your left and you will meet like the old times. Heeheehee..." The man faced toward his left and proceeds to the office. 5. Night 5 The man opened a laptop in front of him that showing him different 16 cameras, a sensor, a gun, and night vision goggles. He then realized, that the night just begun. 6. Night 6 The man is encountering Old Friends, he shot it's shoulder and took it down. He cries loudly "WHERE THE HELL IS HALEY?!" James replied "He is with me. Kill me, and he is dead." The man cries, smirks, pulls out a loaded gun, and shot the animatronic. It all suddenly turned into black. Category:Final Series